


A Monster In The Closet

by oliviawrites (LauraLittlemiss)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Doctor Who AU, M/M, there isn't really a relationship more like the beginnings of one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLittlemiss/pseuds/oliviawrites
Summary: His parents were aguring again and there was something in his closet.





	A Monster In The Closet

Under the screams of his parents arguing, he could hear something inside his closet.

Dan sat huddled in his bed, sheets and duvet wrapped tightly around his body. His bed was facing the closet door. You could sure as hell but that Dan was terrified.

Here’s the thing, Dan had obviously been scared before in his life. One time he was on a roller coaster and it got stuck for 15 minutes, that was scary. One time a girl had asked him out and he didn’t know what to say, needless to say, he stuttered his way out of that one. But never had he ever been so frightened as he was in this moment.

The noises were loud, like a something was being loudly eaten. Like metal was being loudly eaten by some type of metal-eating monster. Dan didn’t know how to describe it, the point was, something was very obviously in his closet, and it was loud. However, it was not loud enough to cover the sounds of his parents fighting. He didn’t know what they were yelling about today, but it sure was loud. Dan wished he could say that his parents seldom fought, but it wasn’t true. Almost every night they were at each others throats over the smallest things.

The noise from the closet was getting louder. Dan pulled his cocoon of blankets around him tighter, wondering what to do. It’s not like he could call anyone, could he? Who would believe him when he said something was hiding in his closet? His parents were very obviously out of the question, so Dan sat on his bed and prayed to God that the monster would leave him alone.

All of a sudden, the noises got loud, so loud that it even covered his parents’ disagreement in the background. Dan’s eyes widen considerably when a beaming light shined through the cracks around the door. And as quickly as the light and noises came, they disappeared. Dan waited, he waited for almost a whole minute, slowly crawling to the edge of the bed. He nearly went over to the door himself to see if anything had changed on the inside of the closet.

Suddenly, a man came out of his closet. Dan scrambled back on his bed, breathing heavily. “W-Who are you?” He asked, voice trembling.

“Oh! My goodness, look at how small you are! Don’t be afraid,” The man said. He was tall, probably a goof half foot taller then Dan (who was 5'8). He had bright blue eyes and dark black hair. And was he wearing a Pokemon shirt? “I’m from the future!"

Dan raised an eyebrow, dropping his armor of blankets slightly. "The future?” He questioned suspiciously. “How are you from there?”

The man smiled, clasping his hands together in excitement. “See, I can’t tell you that! But between you and me, and don’t ever tell the Doctor I told you this, but it’s called the TARDIS! It’s a time traveling machine.”

“No way!” Dan’s eyes widen and he completely forgot about hiding in his blankets. “You have to show me!"

The stranger smiled sympathetically. "I would love to, but it’s not my machine to show. Anyways, I’m here with a important message,” Phil moved to sit on the foot of the bed. Dan let him. “You’re going to meet a boy tomorrow, he’ll look like a more watered down, young, emo version of me, and you have to promise to never to never let him go. You two are meant to have one of the strongest relationships in the entire galaxy. In my world, you had it. But, in my world, you let him go. The entire universe was thrown off course and hundreds of wars started were hundreds of thousands people died,” Phil looked crestfallen. “Please, do not let him go. Whatever he does.”

Dan chuckled nervously. “No pressure, then.”

Phil quietly laughed along. “It’s so important, Dan, don’t let it happen.”

.

The next day Dan was walking to school, exhausted from the night before with the strange man in the closet. He tripped over a rock and went flying onto the pavement, badly scraping his hands.

“Are you okay?” He heard a boy shout. By the time Dan had dusted off his hands and inspected them for any type of severe damage, a boy with black, shabby hair and the bluest eyes Dan had ever seen was by his side.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Dan responded to the question asked earlier. “I’m Dan.” He said, holding out his still slightly bleeding hand for a shake.

“I’m Phil.” The boy smiled, shaking his hand.


End file.
